


Subaquatic Shortcuts

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [24]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Manda lost another race with Godzilla.He's not pleased.





	Subaquatic Shortcuts

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: "Here's a prompt: "Kaiju racing." That is all"
> 
> I took this opportunity to include my headcanon about where those underwater tunnels Godzilla uses to get around came from.

"I don't know how the hell you do it!" Manda roared. 

Godzilla blinked dully at him. 

Manda swam back and forth in an agitated figure eight. "I should have gotten from Peru to Venezuela hours before you," he said hotly. "I swim faster than you. I know every shortcut tunnel in the sea. I _made _every shortcut tunnel in the sea!" 

"Wow," Godzilla said flatly. He glanced up at Mothra hovering over the water, as though to say _get a load of this guy._

"I took the fastest _possible _route," Manda ranted, "_and _I closed up half the tunnels behind me as I went, _and _before the race I _narrowed _half the tunnels so _you couldn't get through!_ It, it, it's—it's physically impossible for you to be here already! And _yet!_" Manda gestured at Godzilla with his tiny front legs. "Every time! _How?!_" 

"I woke up like six decades ago," Godzilla said. "I've been working out while you were asleep. I got buff." 

"Buff has nothing to do with it! You're _slow!_" 

"Yeah? And what's that make you, seven-time loser?" 

Manda howled in outrage. 

Making sure her telepathic message only reached Godzilla's mind, Mothra asked, _Are you ever going to tell him about the Panama Canal?_

Godzilla smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post available on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/188223675557/subaquatic-shortcuts-29). Comments/reblogs there are very welcome (as are comments here)!


End file.
